


That's a D12

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be read as gen, Crack, DM Pidge, F/M, Lance's bard name is Ferebdir Lowlander, hella short, the gang plays DnD, which is just an anagram for Freebird Wonderwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"The gang decides to play dnd for the first time." from jujubeats on tumblr.





	That's a D12

**Author's Note:**

> "The gang decides to play dnd for the first time." 
> 
> -from [jujubeats](http://jujubeats.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

“Roll a dexterity saving throw.”

Lance looks down at the pile of oddly shaped dice in front of him and looks up at Pidge.

“Which one is that.”

“Lance, it’s the D20. It’s always the D20.”

Lance nodded. “Right,” and the familiar sound of rolling dice sounded once more. His brow furrowed at the number.

“That’s an eight.”

Pidge laughed. “There’s no way that beats this, even with your modifiers,” and she scanned through the book in front of her as Hunk leaned over to check Lance’s roll.

“That’s a D12.”

Lance picked up the die, checked every side, made sure it only went up to twelve, and scoffed. “Thanks, man! I knew my main man Ferebdir would never roll that low.”

The room once again filled with dice clatter as Lance held his breath, hoping upon hope that he would roll that nat 20.

He groaned.

“Two.”

Pidge cackled and Lance looked her in the eye.

“Hurt me, daddy.”

Pidge grinned at him with a wicked glint. “Any time, boo,” and winked.

Lance flushed as she rolled damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
